Immortal Clan
by Arsao Tome
Summary: AU 3rd year, Harry makes a wish in his dreams giving him back a 'Powerful' family.
1. Chapter 1

**Immortal Clan**

It was the summer after the third year, Harry had just saved his Godfather from hordes of dementors with the help of his soul mate and what was his reward? To return back to his prison at Privet drive, he was asleep and all of the sudden he heard a deep voice.

"**HARRY POTTER! FOR ALL YOU HAVE DONE FOR HUMANITY YOU ARE GRANTED 3 WISHES. YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT**." It said.

"Anything at all?"

"**YES!**" Harry thought about seriously.

"Can I wish for my family back? Those that had died?"

"**YES!**"

"Then I wish for my family to return to me!"

"**GRANTED!**" There was a blinding flash of light, once it died down Harry could see again. "**WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?**" Blinking the spots out his eyes, Harry was trying to focus on the voice and his next wish.

"I wish for my family to have power beyond our wildest dreams. Like cosmic almost god like, uh can I wish for that?" Just then the area started to get bright, "oh no not again." He quickly closed his eyes.

"**GRANTED! YOU ARE DOWN TO ONE FINAL WISH MAKE IT COUNT!**" Harry had to think long and hard about this one, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd want my family to live forever and be in our prime forever so I wish for that. Now that I'll have them back. I'd wish for my family to be long lived and be in our prime forever." The voice 'smiled'.

"**YOU'VE BEEN ALONE ALL OF YOUR LIFE HAVE YOU?**"

"Yes," Harry said sadly.

"**GRANTED!**" It didn't flash this time, "**WHEN YOU AWAKE YOU SHALL BE WITH YOUR FAMILY AND THEY WILL BE HAPPY TO KNOW YOU ARE ALIVE.**" With that the voice was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile at Godric's Hollow, a man and a woman had appeared out of no where. The man had short black bed hair and hazel eyes, he was dressed in a black suit, a robe, boots and glasses. The woman was very gorgeous, with red hair, green eyes, in a black gown, robe and boots. They were looking around trying to figure out what was going on. "We're at the Hollow." Said the man.

"James," the woman said. "We're alive, Harry! We have to find him!" So they were about to take off when they were stopped by a spirit.

"_Are you James and Lily Potter?_" It said, she was very well built and curvy, had curly hair and was dressed in bustier and a long skirt. Her shin were covered in a mist. The Potters nodded, she smiled and nodded. "_Then I have someone who really wants to meet you._" Just then a young woman appeared out of no where, she had long red hair, as red as Lily's and greenish-hazel eyes.

She was dressed in white robes and boots. She looked up at the pair and tears started to come out of her eyes. "Mom? Dad?" She said, they were surprised.

"Angel?" Said Lily, she quickly went over to her daughter and hugged her tightly. James looked at the woman and realized just who she was.

"You're Helga Hufflepuff," he said. She smiled knowingly. "Hufflepuff's curse!"

"_Correct James,_" she said. "_And they said you weren't smart._" (1) He went over to his wife and child to hug them tightly. "_Harry is waiting for you but before you go to him, I think I should warn you. The Old Goat didn't follow your request._" Lily's eyebrow twitched.

"What do you mean by that Lady Hufflepuff?" She said tightly.

"_He's with your sister._" She said, Lily was now doing her impersonation of a volcano.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" She screamed. "That bloody bastard knows that Petunia and I are not related by blood and what does he do? I'll Wring His Bloody Neck!" She started to leave, "JAMES! ANGEL! LET'S GO!" So they headed off for Surrey.

* * *

Meanwhile in Angel Grove, CA. A young man had just got back home from a long mission. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. He had black hair, brown eyes, was around 6 foot 6 and 240 pounds of muscle. He was in a red T-shirt and black sweats. He had just got out the shower and was drying his hair. He went to his bedroom, which was simple. King sized bed, night stand, with a lamp, clock radio and a picture of the old gang on it.

A dresser at one side of the room, closet on the other and a 50 inch flat screen television mounted on the wall. He laid down on the bed after tossing his towel in the hamper and took the picture off his nightstand. He looked at it with longing, it was of a simpler time. Just then he heard someone call out to him.

"_Jason,_" he started to look around. "_Jason,_" he got up and started to look around. He went to the living room and found someone who he thought he would never see again. He was dressed in robes, was bald and had amber eyes.

"Zordon?" He said

"_**Yes Jason**_," he former mentor said. "_**We need to**_** talk.**"

**TBC**

Note: 1. The 'Curse of Hufflepuff' was created by Pyeknu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Zordon?" He said

"_**Yes Jason,**_" his former mentor said. "_**We need to**_** talk.**"

The former Red Power Ranger and Gold Zeo Ranger looked at his former mentor. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" He was headed in to the kitchen, "you like something to drink?"

"_**No thank you.**_" He said. Jason sat down and offered Zordon a seat. "_**Jason, you have family left and they'll need you.**_" He started to explain everything that was going on and what need to be done.

"I can't do this on my own."

"_**You won't have to, other Ranger teams will be contacted to help him out.**_"

"Alright I'll do it, seems like this it going to be a fight."

"_**I'm glad I could count on you Jason and I'm sure they will be too.**_" With that Zordon had left. Jason went back to bed and started to think about what had happened to him.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Jason was knocked to the floor, he was in a fight for his life. Lord Zedd had somehow came back, what he didn't know was it was the essence of Zedd. This power was more powerful that all of the enemies he had went up against. This… being had kill and destroyed 25 teams of Rangers. 15 of them were Red rangers. That was why there were only 22 of them left. Jason glared at his nemesis. "Poor Little Ex-Ranger." Said Zedd, "there is no one out there to help you now!" He roared in laughter, then he pulled a blade out of his staff and was about to use it to kill the first red Earth Ranger._

_'This is it,' he thought. 'I'm sorry everyone.' Just as the blade came down to his heart the was a flash of light and all of the sudden a ninjato appeared out of nowhere. They heard a voice._

_"Jason Lee Scott! No Descendant Of Mine Is Just Going To Give Up Like That! Get Up And Fight!" Jason grabbed the sword by the handle and quickly rose to his feet. He twirled it once and was ready to fight._

_"Looks like I'm not out of this yet." He said._

_"It doesn't matter!" Said Zedd, "I'll still kill you!" They went at it, their blades clashed he can feel the other Rangers rooting him on._

_'The other Rangers are counting on me!' He thought, 'I can't give up now!' Just then all of the Red Rangers lent him their power and Jason went through Zedd like a hot knife through butter. Zedd's staff was split in half and he dropped to his knees. Jason walked over to him and Zedd looked up to him._

_"This is for all of the Rangers you have killed. Their Spirits Shall Rest In Peace With This Strike!" With that, he was just about to behead Zedd when somebody screamed._

_"JASON IT'S A TRAP!" But it was too late, he beheaded Zedd. Jason breathed a sigh relief but that was when his body exploded fling him into a wall killing him as well. Just then the Super Megaforce had ran to him and took him out of the room so they can take him home._

_"Check his vitals!" Said Troy, one of them did and he wasn't breathing. They started CPR, Troy was trying his damnedest to save his hero but it was no use, the very first Earth Red Ranger was dead. Zedd had got another, the other Megaforce Rangers were deeply sadden by his death. "He'll get a hero's burial." They left him in the room with a cover on his face._

_They took him home after telling the other Rangers that he had died. But after they had landed, Jason's body had disappeared and was in an all white room. He opened his eyes, he looked at himself and he was dressed in all white. "Where am I?" He asked, just then the entire room had turned into a huge meeting place._

_"You Are In Valhalla Young Warrior!" Said a viking warrior. "The Warrior's Party," just then he had seen an elder man that looked like him._

_"Grandfather?" He said._

_"Yes Jason," he said. "You do not belong here, at least not yet. You will have a seat here but it is not your time. Our family is long lived, I want you to continue to fight the good fight and protect the innocent."_

_"Yes sir," said Jason. With that he left and reappeared in his family's manor in California._

**End flashback**

Now he had relatives that need his help and he needs help to help them. During his healing time he found out that he had the powers of all the past Rangers and was able to reawaken the powers inside of the others. 'Well, no better time than the present.' He thought, he sat up and started to meditate on his first team.

'_Billy_.' He sent

**TBC**

Note: The idea of an immortal Jason came from Texaswookie's 'Immortal Red' series.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile at the 'Azkaban Hilton' (A.K.A. Dursley household), the Dursley family were not having a good morning. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Screamed Vernon, "YOU'RE DEAD!" Sure enough, standing at the door was James, Lily and Angel Potter.

"Was dead," said Lily. "Where's my son?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Said Petunia. Lily pushed Vernon out of the way and stormed into the house with James and Angel following.

"My son, Harry! We were told he was here!" Marge, who was there visiting just scoffed.

"The little bastard should've been drowned as a baby if you asked me." She said, Lily quickly glared over to her and stormed over. "Stay away from me Freak!" She was suddenly grabbed and lifted into the air by her collar.

"I'm sorry something must be wrong with my hearing. Could you repeat that?" Marge quickly shook her head, "I could've sworn you said that Harry should've been drowned when he was younger."

"I didn't mean it! It was a joke." Marge was now seeing her life flash before her eyes.

"A joke? A JOKE! You Talked About Drowning MY Son When He Was A Baby And You Said It Was A Joke?" She threw the Dursley woman across the room and then grabbed Dudley. "Since you don't have any children Marge, as if anyone would want you. I'll drown your nephew." Vernon quickly stopped her.

"WAIT! Please don't drown my son." He said.

"Then tell us where is Harry!" Said James.

"Upstairs in his room!" Said Vernon, Lily nodded to Angel and she went up to retrieve her brother.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry was just waking up and he sat up hearing people screaming at each other. 'Ugh what's going on?' He thought. "I'm Up Aunt Petunia! Let Me Get Dressed!" He said and started to get up not know his body had changed. He was taller and buffed. His center of gravity was off and he staggered into a wall. "Ugh, what's wrong with me?" Just then Angel opened the door and saw her brother on the floor.

"HARRY!" She said and helped him up, "are you alright?"

"Who are you?"

"Your sister, Angel." She said, "mom and daddy are downstairs waiting on us."

"I am so dizzy right now."

"Just rest for a minute and I'll let you get your bearings." She said. (Was so tempted to say the line in 'Return of the Jedi') Harry started to shake his head trying to clear the cobwebs. Everything was fuzzy. Just then he heard a voice in his ear.

"_Don't worry my son,_" it said. "_Things shall become clearer soon_." Sure enough, his eye refocused and he could see clearly. The first person he saw was a gorgeous young woman with reddish-black hair and green-hazel eyes. She was dressed like a miko of Asia.

"YOU'RE Angel?"

"That's right," she smiled and hugged him tightly. "Think you can stand up?" He nodded and she helped him up.

"ANGEL? DID YOU FIND HIM?" Asked Lily.

"YEAH MOM, I GOT HIM!" Harry started to shed tears, Angel wiped them away. "Yeah, that was mom." They went down with Angel helping him.

* * *

Meanwhile James was having a hard time trying to keep Lily from killing Petunia. "I don't even see why Harry should even be here! We aren't related!" She said when Harry came down.

"We aren't?" He said, everyone looked to him. Lily smiled at her son and went over to hug him tightly.

"No sweetheart, Petunia was adopted into the Evans. Here's the kicker, she's a Dursley. Meaning, Vernon married his own relative." Vernon paled.

"Wait, you mean…?" He said.

"That's right, you two are cousins." With that Angel wandlessly packed all of Harry's things up and dressed him. He was in a T-shirt, jeans and boots, "I'll let you think about that for a while." With that they left. Just as they walked out of the house and suddenly he was in a black leather jacket with a pair of golden framed, amber lensed, sunglasses. He took them out and slipped them on. Now his hair was slightly spiked.

The ladies were looking at him and smiled. "Well, didn't know my son suddenly became idolistic." Said James, "let's go." With that they head for the Potter manor.

**TBC**

_Note: The line in 'Return of the Jedi' is "Who are you?" "Someone who loves you."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

William Cranston was a multi-billionaire industrialist that made technology for the common man and the military. He had been kidnapped by terrorists one day and built armor to get free himself. With that he had only used the armor for good and to rescue others. He had called himself 'SteelWolf' after his former ninja ranger powers and what his armor was made out of. While he was building his company, another former Ranger had joined him, Rocky DeSantos.

Rocky had shown his genius level intelligence and with Billy's help, made his own armor, calling himself 'War Knight'. Both were at a celebration for a great year for 'Cranston Industries', Billy went out to get some fresh air when all of the sudden he heard someone calling his name. '_Billy,_' He looked up to find who it was but there was nothing.

'_That voice sounded familiar, but it couldn't be he's been dead for… I have to find out._' He thought, then Rocky and their partner, a young woman named Jessica. She wrapped her arms around Billy's waist.

"What's got you thinking?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'll talk about it later." So they went in and continued their party.

* * *

The next morning, Billy was working out and was thinking about who it was that called him. Just then Rocky had came into the gym, "was the thing that got you thinking last night Jason calling you?" He asked, Billy looked at him.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"He call me as well, I was about to head down here and he called me."

"We need to see what is going on."

"We going armored?"

"No but bring the Mark 7 just in case." Rocky nodded and they got cleaned up and ready to go.

* * *

They were on their private jet to LA, once there a car was waiting for them and they drove to Scott manor on the outskirts of Angel Grove. Once at the front door, Billy was about to knock when someone opened the door. She had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and a dancers build. Both Billy and Rocky were in shock, she smiled at them and grabbed them both in a tight hug.

"Billy! Rocky!" She said as she hugged them.

"Kim?" They said.

**TBC**

_Note: I know I'm making Billy like Ironman._


End file.
